


A Show of Initiative [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Call of the Wild, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser's the one who calls the shots in this relationship.  Except when he doesn't.  Or maybe even then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Show of Initiative [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Show of Initiative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/439569) by [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt). 



> More experimenting with podifc.

[Link to stream or download small-size file.](https://www.box.com/s/w4coesh1qd1n1x7g9vcv) This version has some sound distortion audible if you play it at high volume.

[Link to stream or download small-size file.](https://www.box.com/s/gno79z65fwdifcif26b4)Download from the audiofic archive [here.](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/show-of-initiative) This version is free of distortion (as far as I can tell) but is a much larger file.

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
